


Call Me Later

by so_freaking_tired



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Implied Sexual Content, Mild smut?, allie is in high school, ft. plotholes, harry is in college, hookup, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_freaking_tired/pseuds/so_freaking_tired
Summary: When Harry Bingham told the cute girl he hooked up with the previous night to call him, he definitely wasn't expecting her to call him from school, asking for him to pick her up when she catches a cold. He also wasn't expecting to find the sniffling, coughing Allie Pressman in his passenger seat so endearing.
Relationships: Harry Bingham & Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Call Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> for the record, i reaaalllly don't write fanfiction that much. the quarantine is getting to me. so go easy on me! but i'd love to hear your thoughts/suggestions at the end, or if i should write more :) i'm super into The Society right now so i would actually love to write more for it if you guys are liking this. also i'm SO SORRY for the format. i HATE the formatting of ao3, it is so stressful and idk how it works. so there aren't italics where there are supposed to be, so if something sounds awkward that may be why. sorry!  
> xx,  
> laura  
> p.s. i'm not sure how a lot of schools do the whole "going home sick" thing, it worked for my plot to have there be some kind of school policy where the secretary has to call in, but idk. extend your disbelief. at my school i just pop in and tell the front office i'm leaving sick, or have my parents call, and then i just drive myself home. i'm just assuming Allie doesn't have a car i guess.  
> hope you enjoy!

It was a very, very irresponsible decision. Followed by another very unfortunate decision. 

Her first mistake had barely been a conscious decision, Allie tried to defend in her mind, because everything had happened so quickly. Human nature (or rather the animal inside of her that begged her to reproduce in the form of relentless horniness) told her to approach the hot guy she saw at the party she attended on that fateful Sunday evening. A conversation led to his lips on hers and then her hands in his hair and then… she was eventually in his bed. In her tipsy state, the memories from that night were blurred. 

What she did, remember, fortunately, was the feeling of warmth radiating off of his body when he held her after they’d finished. She could still picture his hair and chain hanging over her and his arms and chest glistening with sweat. It was fucking sexy. And she could faintly recall the way he smelled – like cinnamon. 

What she also unfortunately recalled was her response when he asked where she went to college. 

“Not around here,” she’d said and changed the subject. And then she had sex with him. 

She knew she should have said something. Anything. I’m not in college, would do. Or, I’m a senior in high school. Four or five words are easy enough. But in her vagueness, she had completely destroyed her chances of seeing him again. 

It wouldn’t be a big deal to some guys, but most college boys had better options than flirty, boy-crazy high schoolers. The only guys who lusted after high school girls once they went off to college were the gross ones. Harry gave off very “popular hot guy” vibes. She looked at him and could picture the many, many hot college girls who wanted in his pants. 

What did she have that they didn’t? Nothing. So she was vague and led him on to protect herself from dismissal. 

“If you give me your number, we can do this again.” He told her in the early morning as she pulled her cardigan back on. You won’t want to, she thought. With her back towards him, she smirked smartly, though her stomach flipped with… something. Excitement? Nerves? 

“And what if I don’t?” she asked boldly. He let out a chuckle and she felt him shifting in the bed as she pulled her socks on. His hand slipped around her waist and his breath was on her neck. His lips touched the nape of her neck ever-so softly and she held back a gasp. 

“Your loss,” he finally said.

She left a note with her number. He walked her outside and kissed her before she left. Like they were dating. Or like he was confident that she would call. 

As she ubered home (and tried to think of something, anything to avoid the embarrassment of calling a car on a school night for her walk, or ride, of shame) and snuck back through her window, she wondered if she should call him. He was a good fuck, and so, so hot, but she couldn’t lead him on for much longer. Once he found out she was a senior, he’d drop her faster than she could say wait! I’m really mature for my age! 

But she could hold off until the end of spring break. They broke the ice. Why would they socialize if it was just a harmless hookup? 

Or what if he went to college close by? Most kids from West Ham did. They came back on weekends to visit their parents or hang out in town. She couldn’t lie for longer than a couple of weeks. 

Then, as she looked at her watch and realized it was time to “get up” for school, her phone buzzed with a text. 

See you this weekend? xx, Harry 

She smiled. Maybe she could risk it. 

***

Her next mistake was less forgivable. 

Maybe she’d accidentally taken someone’s drink at a party. Maybe Harry was getting over something. But as soon as Allie made it to school, she was overwhelmed by nausea and a chill. Her nose began to run. 

What happened to you? You look like shit, her cousin Sam signed to her as he waited by her locker so they could walk to physics together. 

“I think I’m coming down with something,” Allie said and signed along, sniffling. 

Sam’s best friend Becca rushed up to them suddenly. 

“Allie, I didn’t know you partied on school nights,” she said and signed slyly. Sam looked from Becca’s hands to Allie with surprise. 

“Really?” Sam asked, “A school night? I mean, Becca I understand, but-”

Becca rolled her eyes and looked back at Allie. She whispered so no one around could hear. “And I saw you go upstairs with Harry Bingham. You’re so lucky.”  
Allie glared at Becca but couldn’t help but let her smile shine through. 

“It was just a hookup.” She said. 

“But still. Harry. Bingham. I totally crushed on him last year before he graduated.” 

“He’s cute, but he’s kind of a dick,” Sam reminded her. “Is he at least generous in bed?”

Becca and Sam looked at Allie expectantly, so she rolled her eyes and responded. “He’s… good.” 

The two of them burst out laughing. Before Allie could chuckle, she fell into a coughing fit. 

“Woah,” Becca said, patting her back. “If you’re sick, you should go home.”

“Can’t,” Allie wheezed, “my parents are working and Cassandra isn’t home. I have no way to get home.”

“Call Harry,” Becca teased, “you could get him sick.”

“Fuck off,” Allie responded, and Sam laughed. Becca waved and walked off to her class. 

“Seriously though,” Sam said, “you should at least call your parents. Maybe one of them isn’t too busy.” 

Unlikely, Allie thought. It seemed that her parents were always too busy for her. 

Alas, she broke into two more coughing fits in physics and had to excuse herself three times to loudly blow her nose in the hallway. As she and her cousin left class, he glanced at her with a look of pity. 

“Okay, I’m gonna say it,” he said, “I don’t want to get sick. Go home.” 

She was coughing too hard to respond with words, but Allie nodded and walked down towards the front office. 

“Hi,” she wheezed when she got there. The desk lady looked at her like she had the plague. 

“Going home sick?” she asked. Allie nodded. How could you tell, she thought bitterly. She was missing her gender studies class for this. And they were watching a movie. “Name?”

“Pressman comma Allie.” 

“Who should I call, mom or dad?” the lady asked, flipping through a huge directory. 

Allie thought hard. Was it her mom or her dad that said they had a huge board meeting that morning? Or both?

“Try my dad,” she finally responded. The lady typed in a number and held the phone up to her ear. After just a second she lowered it. “Voicemail.”

Allie’s stomach dropped. 

“Um, could you try my mom?”

The lady looked annoyed. Fuck you, she thought to the lady. And fuck you too, she thought to her dad. 

The line rang for a few moments but then the lady looked up at her impatiently. Her mom had declined the call. Fuck. She couldn’t just go back to class. She was sick. 

“Could you try one more number?” 

“Alright,” the lady said. Allie began to panic, scrolling through her phone frantically. She wished Cassandra hadn’t decided to spend a whole stupid week of her spring break with her stupid Yale friends and then come back for Allie’s spring break. Everyone in her contacts either went to her school or lived in another state. 

Except one. 

The name gleamed promisingly in her contacts under “H”. Harry Bingham. She saw the ten-digit number under his name. If she called him, he’d know. But he was the only person she knew would be free at this time of day. All she needed was a ride home. Even if it meant destroying her relationship with him in a painfully awkward way. Which meant no more sex with Harry. She frowned. 

Quickly, she texted him. Just four words. Then she looked back up at the lady. 

“I’m going to try my, er, uncle. His name is Harry Bingham.” She lied. She read the number to the lady. 

The phone rang. 

***

Harry was driving his Tesla to his favorite coffeeshop for an egg sandwich when he received a text from none other than Allie Pressman. He smirked happily. 

His smile turned to a confused frown when he read her response to his hookup proposal. 

Just roll with it. 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

As he pondered her confusing response, the phone rang. It was an unknown number, but it was from the area. Maybe someone from school whose contact he’d lost when he got a new phone looking to reconnect over the break. He accepted. 

“Harry Bingham?” an older woman’s voice asked. 

“Um… yes, this is him.” 

“I’m from West Ham High School. Your niece, Allie, is requesting pickup. She’s sick and we can’t allow her at school when she’s sick.”

“My…” Harry tried to respond but faltered. His niece? “Could I… speak to her?”

He heard a curt exhale from the other end, but there was a long pause and then a familiar (but congested) voice. 

“Hello?” it asked.

“Allie? What the fuck is going on?”

“So, can you pick me up?” she asked. In her voice he heard desperation. He thought about his egg sandwich. Then he thought about Allie. He thought about how he’d played with her golden hair while she slept soundly beside him. He thought about her laugh, like tinkling bells. He smirked. 

“Sure,” he said, “but you owe me one.” 

“Jesus. Thank you,” she said and hung up. 

***

Allie walked outside ten minutes later to see Harry parked in the pickup zone, leaning against his car. She crossed her arms and trudged over to him. As she grew closer, he opened his arms and grinned. 

“Uncle Harry’s here!” he said loudly, amused. Allie glanced back at the school. If someone was theoretically looking outside the window from one of the classrooms, her situation looked really bad. She was getting picked up by a college kid she’d met the previous night. And slept with. 

“Ha ha. Funny.” She said sourly. He opened the passenger side door for her and she collapsed into the seat. He made his way around the car and got into the driver’s seat. 

“Good to know you’re pretty and have a sense of humor.”

Allie’s hands rose to her face and she cringed into them. “I’m not in the mood for your flirting, Harry.” 

He chuckled and started to drive. 

“Sorry. You know, of all the phone calls I was expecting today, that was certainly not one of them.”

“Ah yes,” Allie rolled her eyes, “the many phone calls you were expecting from all the girls making their dick appointments with you next weekend.”

“Hey, don’t dish on your own kind,” Harry teased. Allie didn’t respond. He scanned her face quickly. He had a tendency to take things too far. She didn’t look angry, however. Just annoyed. “I’m kidding,” he added. “I was actually kind of hoping you would call me.”

“Maybe I would have.” She said, coughing into her arm. “But something more pressing came up.”

They didn’t speak for a few moments except for when she gave him a few directions about how to get to her house. 

“Where are your parents? I mean, why couldn’t they pick you up?” He asked. 

“God knows.” She responded bitterly. 

“Fuck them,” Harry offered and she smiled a bit. “Well, what about Cassandra?”

Allie’s head jerked to look at him with an expression of surprise. She seemed to realize something, and her face softened. “What?” he asked.

“I forgot you and Cassandra were in the same class.” She said truthfully. Then she chuckled. “Sorry she beat you for class president.”

Harry shook his head at the blow. Something that once made him beyond angry now just made him chuckle. “She probably deserved it more than me.”

Allie paused. “Yeah, probably.” She responded honestly. “Well, Cassandra’s not home yet. So, just me and my parents. Hooray.” 

“Well, I’m an only child. So, I kind of one-up you there.” Harry said.

“Fair.” She responded. “But at least you don’t get compared to anyone. Especially a sister who is just… so much better than you.” 

Harry seemed to not know how to respond for a second or two. “Well, first of all, you’re like, really smart. Just as smart as her. And also, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve always thought you were the hotter sister.”

Allie laughed. The laugh Harry liked so much. “That does make me feel better, weirdly. Thanks.” 

She coughed a bit again and sniffled. He saw the coffeeshop just up ahead and made a quick decision. 

“What are you doing?” Allie asked as he pulled into a parking spot along the side of the road. 

“Just wait here,” he said, getting out of the car quickly. 

Allie watched through the glass window as he waited in line and ordered some things. She smiled watching him. He’s probably just getting his morning coffee, she thought. She was probably the reason he hadn’t had any coffee. It was only 9:15 and for a college kid, that’s early. 

Harry returned a few minutes later and sat back down in his seat, passing her a hot drink. 

“It’s tea,” he said, “I asked for something that’s good for your throat. And I put honey in it.” He also handed her a sandwich wrapped in brown paper. “And that is the best egg sandwich in town. Bon appetite.”

She sipped on the tea and he watched her intently. “It’s good.” She said, swallowing the hot liquid, “it does feel nice on my throat.” 

“Good, great.” He said. He pulled out of the spot and continued on. 

“Thank you… for all of this. Picking me up, buying me tea…” she said. He was acting like her boyfriend or something. Why was he doing all of this for her? They’d only just met. 

“No problem.” He responded. She looked at him slyly. His lips kept parting and closing like he was trying to say something. “But, uh, just so you know, I wouldn’t do all this for just anyone.”

“Really?” she asked, feigning curiosity. 

“Yeah,” he continued, “I think you’re really cool. Even though you’re in high school and you lied to me and made me pick you up from school.” Allie laughed. 

“I think you’re cool too. Especially because you didn’t leave me for dead.” 

“You owe me though,” he reminded her. 

“Well, what do you want?”

He thought for a second. “I want you to go out with me. Not just what we did last night. I mean like, the real deal.”

“The real deal?”

Harry looked at her, exasperated. She was grinning. “Oh, stop.” 

“No, really. What do you mean?”

“I mean a date, Allie Pressman. Jesus.”

“So, if I go on a date with you, I don’t owe you anymore?”

Harry pulled up to her house. He turned off the ignition and turned to face her. “Well, we’ll see how well the date goes. Maybe you’ll owe me two. Or three.”

“God, that’s a lot of stress.” She responded playfully. 

“Don’t worry, just be yourself. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” 

“Did this count as a date?” she asked, looking at her tea. 

“Mmm, not yet. I’m not letting you off that easy.” He said. Their faces were unbearably close now. He glanced down at her lips. She was looking into his eyes piercingly. 

“How about…” she began breathlessly and didn’t finish. Allie leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly. Harry’s eyes closed gently and he adjusted his seating so that he could prop one arm on the armrest and hold her cheek with the other. He ran his thumb along her jawline and began to press his lips onto hers more hungrily, but she pulled back. 

“Shit,” she said quietly, “I just totally got you sick.”

“It’s okay,” Harry chuckled, “I have five days until our date. I’ll recover.” 

She blushed and smiled. “Okay, now you have to consider this a date,” she urged. He thought for a moment. 

“I’ll consider it half of a date. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She responded. He brushed a hair out of her face. 

“You’d better go before I realize how much of a mistake this was,” Harry told her. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He sighed. “I just kissed my niece.”


End file.
